This invention relates to bulk containers and, more particularly, to a bulk container for dry, flowable products made from a woven fabric or reinforced paper or the like.
Containers of the character described are large open mouth bags, filled while suspended, used for storage and transport of particulate materials, and often required to hold extremely large loads, on the order of a ton or more. The containers are usually made from woven fabric, such as polypropylene, and formed with vertical and horizontal seams that are subject to sifting of material therethrough and that provide regions of high stress concentrations where the fabric has a tendency to tear. Lifting loops are ordinarily secured to the container and also produce regions of high stress concentrations. An example of such a container may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,764.
Various proposals have been made for reinforcing bulk containers in the regions of high stress concentrations and for preventing or minimizing seam leakage, but many of such proposals involve the use of additional fabric or reinforcing material, reduction in bag capacity or increase in the time and cost of container production.